Ciculikotsu
by MissMicike
Summary: Jakotsut összehozza a sors egy beszélő macskával aki a segítségét kéri. Lesz valami haszna Jakotsu próbálkozásainak...?


- Na végre… Azt hittem soha nem érek haza… Haza. Mondjuk csak így, itt leszek nagyjából egy évig…

Jakotsu bevágta az ajtót maga mögött, a lépcsőház visszhangozta a döndülést. Egyszer már járt ebben a lakásban, mikor megkapta a kulcsokat és megtekinthette a leendő lakhelyét. Az idős nő, akinek a tulajdonában van a lakás meg is akart vele ismerkedni. Mikor kiderültek ferde hajlamai, Jakotsu veszve érezte a helyzetet és már azon gondolkozott, hogy talál még egy normális, olcsó lakást, ám a nő végül megegyezett vele. Tehát nincs hangos zene, dohányzás, kábítószer, alkohol, pasik és semmi más, ami megtörhetné az egész házat és lakóit körüllengő légkörben terjengő konzervativizmust.

A fiú nem nagyon szándékozott ezeket az alapszabályokat betartani, persze főbérlője tudta nélkül. Ugyan dohányozni nem szokott, de nem élvezte, ha megfosztják a hangos zenétől, koktéljaitól, a nincs pasizás tiltást pedig egyenesen őrültségnek tartotta. Mióta mondja meg egy nő, hogy…

Nagy, fekete utazótáskáját ledobta az előszobában, begyalogolt a nappaliba, lerúgta papucsát a küszöbön és lehuppant egy kellemesen besüppedő, mélyzöld burkolatú fotelbe. Hátravetette fejét, a puhára párnázott háttámlának támasztotta, és lanyha merevséggel bámulta a plafon és a fal találkozásánál szőtt csillogó pókhálót.

A Nap lemenőben felerősödött fénye halovány árnyéksziluettel ajándékozta meg a szoba tárgyait, úgy mint a kávézóasztalkát, az említett fotelt és párját, a készlethez tartozó puffot, a polcos tölgyszekrény polcain sorakozó porcelánszobrokat és keménykötésű, címmel még véletlenül sem ellátott nehézolvasmányokat. A sötét árnyék és a sárgás, csak estefelé tapasztalható erős, de már nem káros, békés hangulatot árasztó napfény éles kontrasztja gyönyörűen kihangsúlyozta a nappali szoba természetes berendezését. A világosbarna falakon megsárgult, fakó oklevelek lógtak, a sarokban burjánzó, élénkzöld növénykert hatalmas dísztelen agyagcserepekben, némelyik levél a plafont súrolta. A fotelpár közt állólámpa árválkodott a fal mellett egyetlen fali konnektor társaságában, a lámpaernyő porgyűjtőként működött, néhány megperzselt rovar díszítette. A recsegő, itt-ott felhólyagosodott parkettára hanyagul leterített több centi vastag szőrös, perzsa utánzatú méregdrágának tűnő szőnyeg selymesen, hűvösen ölelte körbe Jakotsu meztelen lábfejét.

A fiú tekintetét a homályos ablaküvegre fordította, tompa fényű fekete szemeiben fénypontocska gyúlt, mikor e mozdulattal megengedte a Napnak, hogy lágy sugaraival sápadt arcát simogassa.

A fiú rápillantott a falon egyenletesen kattogó, ősidőkben faragott ingaórára. Hét óra. Holnap dolgozni megy, de ma még van ideje bőven. Fel is tápászkodott, kitárta az ablakot, és lepillantott az utcára. Tisztán ki tudta venni a cigarettacsikkeket, a ház tövében gyéren száradozgató fűcsomókat és az elszórt kavicsokat az aszfalton. Nem véletlenül, hiszen földszinti lakást kapott.

Kivonult a konyhába, felmérte a választékot. A hűtő, eltekintve pár tartós élelmiszertől, üresnek bizonyult. A szekrényeknél sem járt több sikerrel. Többek közt üres sótartót, kifogyott mézes üveget, egerek által kilyukasztott és elfogyasztott müzlis dobozt talált. Egyik sem alkalmas vacsorakészítésre. Ah, a végén pizzát fog rendelni! Pedig… Ha már ez az első napja itt, legalább főzhetne normális vacsorát. Legalábbis, valami normálisra hasonlítót, főzési készségeihez méltóan.

Úgy döntött leszalad a boltba hozzávalókért és süt palacsintát. Közben hallgathat rádiót, biztosan megy valami humoros műsor ilyen időben. És a palacsintából marad másnapra is. Belebújt elhagyott papucsába, majd felkapta kulcsát az utazótáska tetejéről. Ekkor hallotta meg a zörejt. Kísértetiesnek tűnt, hiszen ő volt az egyetlen a lakásban, mégis… Mintha a hálószobából hallott volna valamit. Hm, biztosan odakintről jött, hiszen nyitva az ablak. A fiú vállat vont és kiszaladt az ajtón becsapva azt maga mögött.

* * *

Jakotsu kialvatlanul ébredt, nehéz érzéssel a fejében, mintha álmában beleoperáltak volna a koponyájába egy ólomgolyót. Mivel nem volt képes felemelni a fejét csak oldalra fordult, ébresztőóráját reggeli tudatlan indulattal lecsapta, de nem vetett rá egy álmos pillantást sem. Erőtlenül remélte nem alszik el újra. Nem akart elkésni.

Ahogy hevert félig betakarva a liliomokkal szórt pléddel, bal lábára rácsavarodott lepedővel, kényelmes szivacspárnájával jobb könyöke alatt részletesen megfigyelhette a franciaágy pár centiméterét.

És észrevett egy furcsa… tárgyat. Egy szálat. Szőrszálat. Óvatosan ujjai közé emelte. A szőr egyik vége fekete a másik fehér volt, és az egész nem érte el a fiú hüvelykujjának hosszát.

- Csak nem valamilyen állatot tartott a nyanya…? – morfondírozott félhangosan. Elfújta a szálat, és ha már nyitva volt a szája ásított egy hatalmasat és felült. Hálóinge megcsavarodva lógott rajta, feszítette a derekánál. Felállt, bemerevedett térdhajlatait megnyújtóztatta, megérintette nagylábujját, és megigazította a csipkés, fehér hálóruhát.

Majdnem kisétált a behajtott ajtón, majd megbotlott a küszöbben miközben beverte bal könyökét az ajtófélfába. Nyögéssel tolerálta szerencsétlenül induló napját, majd kikanyarodott a fürdő felé. Rápillantott a nappali közepén üldögélő macskára, aki kerek szemekkel, rejtett huncut mosollyal pislogás nélkül bámulta, fejét fordítva utána, ahogy becsukta maga mögött a fürdő ajtót miután egyértelműen nem egészen tudatos állapotban köszöntötte:

- Szervusz cicus…

Jakotsu ébredezve mosott fogat, zuhanyozott és dörzsölte ki szeméből a csipát. Mikor úgy érezte képes koncentrálni előkotorta utazótáskájából sminkkészletét és felpacsmagolta a festéket az arcára. A rúzzsal gondjai akadtak, mivel minduntalan kiment a vonalból, de ezt ujja begyével korrigálni tudta.

A bámuló macska előtt még legalább háromszor sétált el, mindannyiszor keresve valamit. Először egy nadrágot _Boys Rule_ feliratú pólójához, majd értékes kulcscsomóját, aztán elfelejtette mit akart, később pedig csak megtorpant a nappali ajtajában. A macska még mindig a szőnyegen ült és nagy szemeit összehúzva, mosolygós ábrázattal pislogott laposakat feléje. Jakotsu ekkor már furcsán méregette az állatot. Közelebb is lépett hozzá, de látva, hogy az nem mutat támadó szándékot, csak lehunyja szemeit és bal oldalához simítja farkát letérdelt, négykézlábra állt, orrát a macska arcához dugta. Az különös módon nem hátrált meg, lassan kinyitotta szemeit, a fiú követte a visszahúzódó pislogóhártyát, majd elgondolkozva tanulmányozta a macska kék retináival összhangban feketéllő pupillát, aztán sarkára ült és szemügyre vette az állatot teljes méretében. Közönséges, fekete-fehér macska, megrázóan kék szemekkel, homlokán egy keresztre emlékeztető alakú fekete folttal.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy vannak kék szemű macskák… - Jakotsu felkelt, nézte egy kicsit a macskát kifejezéstelen, semmit el nem áruló tekintettel. Az négy lábra állt, farkát felcsapta a magasba, kövér, mandulavágású szemeit a fiú arcára szegezve tett két lépést jobbra, majd büszkélkedve hajlékony gerincével, bajszával súrolva saját oldalát megfordult és a másik irányba indult, a fal mellett megtorpant, fekete orrát a földre helyezte, megszimatolt egy láthatatlan dolgot egy nesztelenül lépkedő fehér mancs tövében.

- Macska – jelentette ki Jakotsu okosan, majd megrázta fejét, összetűzött hajából kiszabadult tincsei összekuszálódtak arca előtt; kisöpörte szeméből a fénylő, fekete szálakat. Megszerezte a konyhaasztalról kulcsait és iratait, majd minden további nélkül elhagyta a lakást. Mikor elhalt a kulcszörgés a macska kidugta fejét az ajtófélfa mögül, összevont pillantást vetett az ajtóra.

* * *

Kulcs fordult, zár kattant, nyílt a bejárati ajtó. Jakotsu üdén, dudorászva érkezett haza. Szerette a munkáját, ami nem is járt különösebb megerőltetéssel, így nem csoda, hogy minden hétköznap fitten töltötte a délutánt is.

A huzat bevágta mögötte az ajtót, összerezzent rá. Kibújt papucsából és a rend látszatának kedvéért odatolta a lábbeliket a fal mellé. Ahogy elrendezte őket megjelent a macska.

Beledugta orrát a bal papucsba, majd a fiú csodálkozó tekintetétől kísérve belelépett bal mellső mancsával. Büszke szemeket vetett a felette ácsorgó emberre, majd másik lábával a másik papucsba lépett és leheveredett. Farkát a fiú lábfejére legyintette, hanyagul, mintha észre sem vette volna.

- Tetszik a papucsom? Mit keresel itt különben, te macska? – érdeklődött Jakotsu leguggolva, megsimogatta az állatot, aki engedelmesen begörbítette a hátát, és feléje fordította a fejét. Jakotsu megvakargatta a macska füle tövét, ám egy váratlan pillanatban az állat arckifejezése megváltozott, szemei kinyíltak a kellemes, élvezetet tükröző érzés eltűnt, düh és hegyes fogak bukkantak elő. A puha mancsból öt éles, eddig láthatatlan karom vágódott ki, mint egy bicskából a penge és rövid fújtatással párhuzamosan a macska lendületesen belekapott Jakotsu alkarjába, aki nem vette észre idejében a veszedelmet.

- Eszement dög, most meg mi van? – kérdezte felháborodva a fiú, miközben felállt, és lábával kegyetlenül elsöpörte az állatot cipőjétől. Az morogva, felpúposított háttal állt a küszöbön, és halált ígérő tekintettel méregette. Jakotsu sértődötten bevonult a fürdőbe, hideg vizet folyatott a három, vékony, csípő karcolásra, melyek majdnem egész alkarján végighúzódtak.

A hűtőszekrény felé vette az irányt. Alighogy kiemelte a palacsintákat tartalmazó tálat és lefektette az asztalra megjelent a macska. Fürge, mozgékony testével egyetlen könnyed ugrással az asztal mellett álló hokedlin termett, feje épp az asztal pereme fölé került ilyen magasságban. Csalafinta, kék szemeit a palacsintás tálra szegezte, majd Jakotsu legnagyobb meglepetésére dorombolásba fogott.

- Nehogy azt hidd, kapsz belőle… - morogta, majd elővette a szekrényből a kakaós dobozt és egy kiskanállal megszórta a legfelső tésztát. Összegöngyölte, és áthelyezte egy körben virágokkal díszített tányérra.

Még kettőt békességben elkészíthetett, ekkor lendült ismét akcióba a kandúr. Olyan hirtelen hagyta abba a dorombolást, hogy Jakotsu odakapta a fejét. Megnyalta a szája szélét, majd két mancsát felhelyezte az asztal szélére és felhúzódzkodott. Jakotsu felháborodásában nem is mozdult, csak mikor a drága cicus szimatoló orrát a kakaós bögrébe merítette. A fiú gyorsan megragadta az állatot, aki méltatlankodva nyervintott egyet meglepetésében, majd nyekkenve landolt pici lábaival a világoskék csempén, gyorsan lerázta a kakaóport orráról. Jakotsu meglódította a lábával az ajtó felé.

- Sicc! – tette hozzá – Ha befejeztem az evést, kipenderítelek innen!

Alighogy ezt kimondta, és kezébe vette újra a kiskanalat, az állat ismét a hokedlin üldögélt.

- De egy szemét kitartó dög vagy…

- Állítólag a macskák önző állatok.

- Hát te biztosan… - Jakotsu csak egy fél, alig észrevehető pillanatra torpant meg a palacsintatekergetésben, és már folytatta is. Valóban a macskának válaszolt? Lopva körbepillantott a konyhában. Nincs itt senki. Szigorú szemeket meresztett az állatra, aki határozottan mosolygós ábrázattal figyelte őt.

Jakotsu mielőtt még végiggondolhatta volna, mi történik, és vajon megőrült-e, a macska szája kinyílt és ismét megszólalt az előbbi mély férfihang.

- Tényleg nem szándékozol adni a palacsintából? – Az állat szája úgy mozgott, mint egy emberé, ugyan alig hallhatóan pösze volt, de szépen artikulált és a normál hangerőnél valamivel hangosabban beszélt. Közben bajszai föl-le ingadoztak, fülét a hangsúlyosabb szótagoknál előrefelé fordította, időnként még a feje is megmozdult. Összességében a viselkedése túlontúl emberi.

Jakotsu nyugodtan összetekerte az éppen esedékes palacsintát, majd lecsapta az asztalra a kiskanalat, és nagy szemekkel meredt az állatra, aki kissé hátradőlt, fenyegetést érezve. Védekezően szólalt meg újra:

- Sajnálom, hogy így meglept…

- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy adnék belőle?!

- Huh…?

Jakotsu megragadta a tányért és lendületesen bevágta a mikróba, aminek az ajtaját úgy csapta be, hogy majdnem leszakadt. A kandúr figyelmen kívül nem mutatott más érzelmet, majd ismét felugrott az asztalra és ott ült le. Jakotsu a falnak támaszkodott, kezeit karba fonta.

- Na jó, essünk túl rajta… - nyögte – Mi ez az egész…?

- Hosszú és hihetetlen történet. Mindenesetre megköszönném, ha nem vágnál ki innen…

- És miért ne? Ha a főbérlőm megtudja, hogy macskát tartok repülök innen! Így is egy hajszálon múlott az egész! Sőt, nem is biztos, hogy tudom fizetni a lakbért… Szóval miért ne vágnálak ki?

- Hmm… Mert szép kék a szemem…?

- Tessék?!

- Én megpróbáltam…

- Na figyelj… - Jakotsu közelebb lépett és lehajolt a macskához – Maradhatsz, ha nem karmolászol, harapdálsz, nem vagy büdös és nem kunyerálsz a palacsintámból. Alapvetően érdekel, hogy miért beszél egy macska, nem akarom elszalasztani a lehetőséget, hogy megtudjam, de…

- Legyek rendes kiscicus? Akkor kösz, inkább keresek máshol lakhelyet.

- Na mesélj. – Jakotsu lehuppant a hokedlire. A macska feléje fordult, pupillái kitágultak a fényviszonyoktól.

- Érdekel…? – kérdezte halkan.

- Mondjad, mert evés közben nem fogok tudni figyelni.

A kandúr révedező tekintettel kibámult az ablakon, majd leheveredett az asztalon, mellső lábait maga alá hajtogatta. Jakotsu megfigyelte, hogy nem mozog teljesen összhangban, hiányzik belőle a tipikus macskakecsesség. Mozdulatai durvának, egész teste furcsán tömzsinek tűnt.

- Először is válaszolj nekem… Hiszel a démonokban?

- Macskadémon vagy?

- Nem. – felelt türelmes képpel az állat - Hiszel bennük?

- Hmm… - Jakotsu csak mesékben és legendákban hallott démonokról. Egy-egy ember időnként említette neki, hogy ma is élnek démonok, csak nagyon jól rejtőzködnek. Ő nem nagyon figyelt erre a témára, különösebben nem érdekelte. Míg nem került második munkahelyére, ahol egyik kollégája egy hosszú, fehér hajú, kellemetlen természetű punk lett. Akiről hamarosan kiderült, hogy azért hord baseball-sapkát, hogy elrejtse kutyafüleit. Tehát démonok léteznek.

- Igen.

- Tényleg? – a macska meghökkenve meredt rá, kék szemei ide-oda cikázva felmérték a fiú arcát, de nem találtak érzelmeket, csak várakozást és figyelmet – Akkor folytassuk. … Tehát démonok. A démonok… Nem mind gonoszak, sokféle létezik, amik keverednek is egymással, és sokak állítása ellenére nincsenek kihalófélben. Én is összeakadtam eggyel, úgy tűnt nem mélyül el a kapcsolatunk, de valahogy mégis sikerült összeakasztanom vele a bajszom. És úgy döntött, hogy megérdemlek egy kis változást, és így lettem macska.

- És előtte akkor ember voltál? – érdeklődött Jakotsu egy elsős kisfiú hangján, ártatlan arccal. A macska gúnyosan válaszolt:

- Nem, béka!

- Akkor miért nem zöld macska lettél? Olyat még úgysem láttam.

- Kész a palacsinta… - morogta a macska. Jakotsu felpattant, majd ismét helyet foglalt a hokedlin, tányérja szélével megkocogtatta az asztalt. A macska észbekapott és egy gyors ugrással a földre költözött. A fiú lefújta az elvesztett szőrszálakat, majd hozzálátott az evéshez. Minden apró mozdulatát követte egy tág, kék szempár. A szótlan, kitartó erőpróba a palacsinták elfogytáig tartott. Jakotsu részéről nem tanúsított figyelmet a merev tekintetre, ami úgy csimpaszkodott az ujjai közt tartott ínycsiklandozó illatot árasztó falatokba, mintha fekete pupilláival akarná felfalni.

Mikor a fiú megnyalta ujjait az utolsó csepp felforrósodott kakaóért a kandúr mancsával puhán a lábfejére ütött.

- Hm?

- Folytathatnám…? – morogta.

- Ahogy akarod – Jakotsu lustán feltápászkodott, a hűtőből tejet vett elő, nem véletlenül. Megtöltött egy sárga liliomokkal telerajzolt bögrét és egy húzásra kihörpintette a felét. Nagy, mohó kortyokban nyelte az italt, miközben elégedetten nyugtázta a macska még szélesebbre táguló szemréseit, amik lassan teljesen gömbölyűvé váltak.

- Tehát? – Jakotsu a félig telt bögrét koppanva az asztalra helyezte. Az állat pislogott egyet, majd az ajtó felé indult, macskaszerűsége billegő fenekében és felcsapott farkában mutatkozott meg, de durván, nem egymás elé helyezett mancsai medveszerű járást kölcsönöztek neki.

- Mosakodj meg… Tiszta tej és kakaó vagy – Jakotsu kikortyolta a maradék tejet és követte a zászlóként előtte lengetett fekete farkat – És legközelebb tegyél meg egy szívességet. Reggelente ne rohangálj fel-alá pucéran.

- Csak nem szégyenlős cicusok vagyunk?

- Maradjunk az ésszerű ízlés határán…

- Ezt személyes sértésnek vettem – jelentette ki határozottan Jakotsu, miközben elfordította a hidegvíz kék pöttyel jelölt csapját és belepillantott a tükörbe.

- Nem tagadhatod, hogy nem esel bele az ízlésesség kategóriájába.

- Macskaficsúr. – prüszkölte a fiú a csapból folyó vízsugár alól.

- Mi?! Pusztán aziránt érdeklődtem, hogy nem lehetne-e reggelente felvenned egy gatyát előbb, mint inget?

- Macskák kedvéért nem.

- Nem vagyok macska!… Csak ideiglenesen…

Jakotsu megtörölte fehér arcát zöld, csíkos törölközőjében. Majdnem felrúgva a méltatlankodó állatot kilépett a fürdőből és lehuppant az egyik zöld fotelbe. A kandúr követte, helyet foglalt a másik fotelben, fejét a karfára helyezett mancsaira támasztotta, és idegesen mozgó bajusszal kezdett újra beszélni.

- Ha érdekel a történetem, akkor miért kezelsz le?

- Nem kezellek le. Csak tudom, hogy a macskák önzőek és énközpontúak, ezért úgy viszonyulok hozzád, mint egy macska, hogy kellemesebben érezd magad.

- Ennél nagyobb hülyeséget még nem hallottam.

- Ne cikizz. Inkább mesélj még. Tényleg érdekel.

- Hm… - A macska arckifejezése nem arról tanúskodott, hogy feltétel nélkül minden szavát elhiszi a fiúnak. Jakotsu magában azt is megállapította, hogy egy macskának nem szoktak ilyen összetett arckifejezései lenni.

- Akkor figyelj. Hogy hívnak egyébként?

- Tényleg, van neved?! – Jakotsu hirtelen lelkesedésére a macska összerezzent, majd nagy szemekkel meredt a félhangosan monológozó fiúra – Ha van neved akkor is, kell egy új. Nem árt néha lecserélni, legalább nem ismernek fel olyan könnyen az ellenségeid. Valami kifejező név lenne célszerű, nem mindennapi a beszélő macska. Mit szólnál a Fifihez? Ja, hogy az kutyanév…? Akkor Mimi! Az olyan cuki! Esetleg Mira. Nem, ezek nem érzékeltetik a különlegességedet. Bolhazsák! Bolhafészek, BolhásDög. Nem, túl aranyos a képed egy ilyen névhez cicus… Cicus? Cica-mica, Cirmi, Cicuska, Cila-mila, Mila, Miluska, Micike, Micu, Mica, Micuska, Culi-Cicuka…

- Van nevem! Hallod?! Van _nevem_! – kiabálta kétségbeesve a macska. Mikor látta, hogy Jakotsu megint ráfigyel, méltóságteljesen, bujkáló mosollyal jelentette ki:

- Bankotsu.

- Bankotsu? – A fiú értetlenül pislogó arcát látva az állat hozzátette kissé szánakozó hangon:

- A nevem. Bankotsu.

- Komolyan? Szevasz cicus! – Jakotsu kinyújtotta a jobb kezét, a macska bután nézett rá, majd megszagolta, végül jobb mellső mancsát belehelyezte a fiú hűvös tenyerébe.

- Ha kérhetlek, ne hívj cicusnak… Most már a nevem is tudod.

Jakotsu megszorította a meleg, puha, fehér mancsocskát és mosolyogva, csillogó szemekkel, őszintén meleg, kedves arccal válaszolt.

- Oké, cicus, akkor ezentúl Bankotsu Cica leszel. Engem meg hívhatsz Jakotsunak.

A macska hitetlen tekintete lassan meglágyult és tipikus macskamódra, becsukott szemekkel visszamosolygott.

* * *

- …és akkor Inu-chan elkezdett rohanni, és mikor a folyosó végére ért, iszonyúan beverte a fejét a csukott ajtóba, hanyatt esett, a kígyó teljesen megőrült Inu-chan súlyától és eszementül vergődött. Kiszabadítottam szerencsétlent, aztán megnéztem Inu-chant. Kancsalított és azt kérdezgette, hogy „Bátyó, miért ittad meg az összes tejet?" Akkor vettem le a sapkáját. Addigra már a főnök is odaért, majdnem kirúgta a fiút, mikor az már magához tért. De azért emlékezetes kaland volt – Jakotsu egy újabb ropit dugott a szájába és rágni kezdett.

- Jó lehet egy hüllőházban dolgozni. Azt hiszem, nem tippelek rosszul, ha azt mondom, hogy szereted a kígyókat?

- Jó a tipp! – Jakotsu az ölébe vette a zörgő zacskóban hányódó utolsó ropiszálakat. A macska az asztalon gubbasztott egy tejjel telt lapostányér mellett. A barátság első jeleként végre ihatott meleg tejet, és az asztalra ülhetett.

- Imádom a kígyókat. Amióta élek megszállottan rajongok értük. Jó olyan helyen dolgozni, ahol velük kell foglalkozni!

Bankotsu belefetyelt e tejbe, de túlságosan előrehajolt, orrával megdöntötte a tálkát, amiből tej fröccsent az arcába és az üvegasztalra.

- Hopsz! Bocsesz…

- Látom nem szoktál még egészen hozzá, hogy macska vagy…

- Pedig már volt rá egy hónapom... – morogta, miközben kétségbeesve próbálta párnás mancsával kidörgölni a tejet szeméből és megtisztítani az összeragadt szőrcsomókat arcán.

- Talán, ha kézháttal csinálnád… - javasolta Jakotsu, aki remekül mulatott az ügyetlen cicán.

- Oh… mindig elfelejtem. – Bankotsu macskamódra, megnyalt manccsal dörgölőzött tovább.

- Egy hónapot mondtál az előbb? Azóta vagy macska?

- Aha. Nem hangzik soknak, de minden nap végtelennek tűnt. Nem mertem beszélni senkihez. Persze, az is eltartott egy darabig, mire rájöttem, hogy tudok beszélni. Akihez szóltam, az vagy sikítozva rohant el, vagy a fejét fogva sétált el mellettem azt mormolva, hogy hallucinál.

Jakotsu jóízűen felkacagott.

- Nem vicces! – szólta le Bankotsu. Jakotsu széles vigyorral kérdezett:

- Másoknak a lakásába is bemászkáltál?

- Csak néha, de ki is rúgtak rögtön, ha épp otthon voltak… Próbáltál már kéz nélkül kinyitni egy hűtőt?

- Oh, tényleg, éhes nem vagy?

- Hát… - Bankotsu nem mert könyörögve nézni, de erőszakoskodni sem akart, mert már nagyon korgott a gyomra. A fiú után kocogott a konyhába. Már kezdett hozzászokni, hogy az eléje táruló világot alulról nézi, és a földet részletesebben látja, mint eddig bármikor. A négy láb, és a macskatest viszont meglehetősen nehézzé tette a mozgáskoordinációt, hogy az állandó emberi tevékenységeket ne is említsük. Ugyan az orrát és a fülét meg tudta vakarni, ülni csak macskamódra tudott, feküdni, hanyatt még annyira se, az evés pedig maga a rémálom.

- Mit szeretnél? Mit eszel egyáltalán? Amit egy macska, vagy amit egy ember?

- Azt szeretném enni, mint egy ember, de kénytelen vagyok macska módra étkezni. Húst hússal, mert most arra van szüksége a szervezetemnek. Valami felvágott van…?

- Téliszalámi meg párizsi.

Jakotsu kérdőn pillantott le a nyitott hűtőajtó mellett álló macskára, aki csak megnyalta a szája szélét és meglengette fekete farkát.

A fiú elővette a zsíros papírba csomagolt hússzeleteket és hozzálátott egy másik lapostányérra porciózni őket. Gondosan feltépkedte őket négy-négy darabra, majd a földre helyezte az étket. Bankotsu azon nyomban rávetette magát, egészen addig Jakotsu lába körül sündörgött, igyekezve elfojtani macskaérzéseit.

- Szóval… Vissza is tudsz változni?

- Nem… - felelte Bankotsu tele szájjal, csámcsogva, apró hegyes fogai kivillantak rágás közben – Drága démonuraságom nem volt ennyire kedves.

- Van valami neve? – érdeklődött Jakotsu a falnak döntve hátát, kezeit tarkójára helyezte, miután helyre igazította feltűzött hajából kiszabadult lenge tincseit.

- Naraku – felelt a kandúr egy darabka szalámin rágódva – Alakváltó és aljas, mint egy féreg. Abból áll az élete, hogy megkeserítse másokét.

- Kellemetlennek hangzik – jegyezte meg Jakotsu, nem igazán sejtve, mit kellene válaszolnia. - És akkor, hogy lesz belőled újra ember?

- Nem tudom… - mondta nemes egyszerűséggel a macska és egy újabb szelet szalámit ügyeskedett a szájába mancsa segítségével – Nem ismersz valakit, aki szakértő ilyen téren?

- Az a helyzet, hogy máig nem is foglalkoztam vele, léteznek-e démonok. Nem nagyon konyítok úgy az egészhez…

- Értem – Bankotsu nem tűnt lehangoltnak, sőt felmosolygott a fiúra – De legalább hiszel nekem és meghallgatsz. Tudod, épeszű ember nem beszélget egy macskával. Veled minden rendben van?

- Mármint…? – kérdezte óvatosan a fiú.

- Ész terén. Nem laksz diliházban, nem kezelnek agybajjal, vagy nincs emlékezet-kihagyásod esetlen skizofrén vagy?

- Ezek közül egyik sem – vigyorgott Jakotsu.

- Akkor már nagy baj nincs.

- És ha pszichopata vagyok? Azt kihagytad…

- Nem akartam felsorolni. A pszichopatákkal semmi bajom, inkább némelyiket kedvelem is. Miért az vagy?

- Nem kifejezetten, csak szokták mondani rám…

- Tudod mit, Jakotsu… - Bankotsu megnyalta a szája szélét az utolsó falat hús után és farkát a földre csapva leült. Arra gondolt, hogy ez a fiú feltétel nélkül befogadott egy beszélő macskát, tejjel és hússal kínálta, sőt még a munkájáról is mesélt neki, most pedig segíteni próbál az emberré változásban. – Szerintem te tök normális vagy.

* * *

Bankotsu érzékeny macskafüleivel újabban minden apró neszre felkapta a fejét. Képtelen volt hozzászokni, hogy olyan dolgokat is hall, amiket azelőtt sosem. Nem is beszélve a macskák hatodik érzékéről, amivel például nem csak megérezte, mikor jön haza Jakotsu, hanem azt is meg tudta mondani a nap bármely szakában, mennyi a pontos idő és csak negyed órákat tévedett. Remek képességek, de az ember már átgondolja, hogy kell-e neki ilyen két kezéért, bajuszmentes arcáért és szőrtelen testéért cserébe.

A macska mély álmából ébredve léptekre lett figyelmes, melyek a lépcsőház aljában tébláboltak. Felpattant, kinyújtóztatta hajlékony gerincét és az ajtó elé lépkedett figyelve az egyensúlyozásra és a kecsességre, de hamar feladta. Nem akar macska lenni, nem akar elegáns, balerinamozgású, szőrös és bajszos lenni. És ujjakat akar.

- Szevasz, cicus…

- Szia Jakotsu. Milyen volt a munka?

- Mint máskor – A fiú még szokta a macskát. Nem volt számára mindennapi, hogy mikor hazaér megkérdezik tőle, milyen volt a napja - egyáltalán, hogy beszélnek hozzá.

- És te? Mit csináltál?

- Aludtam – ásított egy hatalmasat Bankotsu, apró nyelvét kidugva szájából, majd végigfuttatta fogain, talán, hogy ellenőrizze, megvan-e még mind.

- Van egy ötletem, hol kezdhetnénk!

- Mit…?

- Ne légy már olyan bamba! – Jakotsu felkapta az álmos macskát, bevitte a nappaliba és lehuppant vele a fotelbe. Bankotsu szabadulni próbált, de Jakotsu erősen szorította – Maradj nyugton! ...és figyelj ide. Először is tisztázzuk a részleteket.

- Ooooké… - nyögte Bankotsu elengedve megfeszített izmait. Teljesen kinyúlt, fejét Jakotsu hasának támasztotta, hátsó lába körmeivel a fotel puha huzatjába kapaszkodott, mellső végtagjait ernyedten ejtette a fiú karjára, amivel ő magához szorította az állatot – De tudd meg, hogy ezt most csakis macskaságból hagyom. Ha egyszer visszaváltozok, ezért még megfizetsz…

- Hogyan történt pontosan ez az átváltozás dolog?

- Hmm…

- El ne aludj!

- Csak gondolkoztam. Étteremben voltunk, abban az időben, amíg _barátkoztunk_ sokat cipelt ilyen helyekre. Beszélgettünk, az előző este valamivel kihúztam nála a gyufát reggelinél meg rájátszhattam, úgyhogy torkomon akadt a tojásrántotta. És kiseprűztek az étteremből, mikor Naraku elkezdett visítozni, hogy juj macska, mert állatoknak tilos bemenni.

- De szemét… Tehát reggeliztetek, méghozzá tojásrántottát egy étteremben.

- Pontosan.

Jakotsu feljebb igazgatta a karjaiban heverő állatot, ami heveny dorombolásba fogott, lehunyt szemekkel tűrte, mikor a fiú szórakozottan megsimogatta feje búbját, és füle tövét vakargatta.

Na, ez nem túl sok minden, amin el lehet indulni, gondolta Jakotsu, de azért meg kell próbálni. Mi lenne, ha ennének abban az étteremben valamit…? Nem, ez hülyeség… Ez biztosan nem helyszíntől függ, pláne nem időtől, mert csak úgy reggeli közben átváltoztatni valakit macskává… Jaj, macerás egy dámon átka…

- Amúgy… - mordult fel Bankotsu. Jakotsu rögvest befejezte a vakargatást – Narakut ismerve biztosan van valami trükk az egészben.

- Például?

- Mit'tomén… Le kell ugranom egy hegy tetejéről, vízisíelnem kell, meg kéne tanulnom franciául vagy köszönnöm egy öreg néninek. Bármi kitelik tőle.

- Akkor gyere, menjünk ki az utcára és csináljunk véletlenszerű baromságokat.

- Minek?!

- Hátha bejön valamelyik. Ha meg nem, akkor is jól érezzük magunkat.

Bankotsu kitekerte nyakát, hogy felnézhessen a fiúra, aki laza_, lesz ami lesz,_ mosolygós tekintettel nézett rá. Fekete szemeiben most először fedezte fel azt a csillogást, amit eddig nem vett észre, átsiklott felette. Olyasfajta fény, ami magától keletkezik, a tekintet belsejéből tör elő és kitörölhetetlen. A kissé bágyadt mosollyal együtt olyan… Eszeveszett kifejezést kölcsönöz a fiúnak. Amitől megkondulnak az ember fejében a vészharangok, terrorizálva, megfenyítve érzi magát, nincs hová menekülni…

- Mi az? Úgy nézel rám, mintha meg akarnálak enni!

- Nem, dehogy... Azaz… Kicsit őrült tekinteted volt az előbb. Ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy őrült vagy, szerintem teljesen oké veled minden.

- Akkor nem vagyok eszeveszett bolond? – Jakotsu örömében magához szorította a macskát, aki egy emberhez képest törékenynek érezte aprócska csontjait.

- Dehogyis! Miért lennél az?! – vigyorgott Bankotsu, de immár nem a teljes igazsággal pakolt ki.

- Háromszoros hurrá, Bankotsu Cicának!

- Na, hé…

* * *

- Élénkebbnek látszol, mint pár órája…

- Három órás csavargás után, csodálkozol?

- Nem – Jakotsu lemosolygott a kandúrra, aki mögötte surrant be a bejárati ajtón. Egyikőjük sem figyelt fel a szembe szomszéd elkerekedett szemeire a kukucskáló lyuk mögött a beszélő macska látványától.

Bankotsu rögtön besprintelt a nappaliba. Jakotsu még elrendezte a cuccokat, amiket vettek. Többek közt egy jó nagy adag párizsit és némi baromfihúsos macskaeledelt szereztek be. Ezeket a fiú bedobta az egyik szekrénybe. Szárazeledelt csak azért nem vettek, mert Bankotsu erősen tiltakozott ellene, mondván, ő semmiképpen nem macska, akkor már inkább egy elátkozott királyfi.

A fiú követte az állatot a szobába. Bejárták gyalog a külvárost, szórakoztak, különböző csintalanságokat vittek véghez.

Jakotsu letelepedett kedvenc fotelébe. Bankotsunak nyomát sem látta.

- Cicus!

- Nem vagyok Cicus. Van nevem… - A kandúr már ott is ült a fotel karfáján.

- Akkor Bankotsu Cica. Gondolkozzunk még egy kicsit.

- Megbolondultál?! Ma már eleget gondolkoztunk! – billegette füleit az állat.

- Nem akarsz visszaváltozni? – érdeklődött Jakotsu a macska hátát simogatva, aki nem ellenkezett, csak hátracsapta füleit.

- De igen. De most nincs kedvem gondolkozni.

- Akkor ne gondolkozz, csak figyelj rám, töröm én helyetted is a fejem! Mi lenne, ha… Ha Naraku meghal, visszaváltozol?

- Nem tudom.

- Hm… Kereshetnénk egy jósnőt, vagy valami ezoterikus csodatevőt, hátha van gyógyfüve, kenőcse esetleg mágiája ilyesmire. Mit szólsz? Szerinted működne?

- Fogalmam sincs.

- Megvan! Hallottam, hogy ebben az esetben a testen valahol van egy elrejtett pont, amit, ha megnyomnak, akkor visszaváltozol! Hol lehet ez neked, ha van ilyen…?

- Halvány lila gőzöm sincs.

- Megvesztegethetnénk a csávót. Gazdag? Mennyit kéne neki fizetni?

- Elképzelésem sincs.

- Na! – csattant fel a fiú, a macska összerezzent – Mutass egy kis érdeklődést! Rajtad próbálok segíteni!

- Mondtam, hogy ráér... – sóhajtott a kandúr.

- Oké – Jakotsu felkelt. Bankotsu úgy hitte, megbántotta, vigyázva meredt a távolodó sziluettre. Besötétedett, és villanyt még nem kapcsoltak, így árnyékok tömkelege uralta a lakást.

A macska, miután Jakotsu nem tért vissza utána eredt, kocogó tempóban a konyhába, felcsapott farka súrolta az ajtófélfákat. A fiút nagy pakolásban találta nyitott szekrényajtók közt.

- Mi csinálsz? – kérdezte értetlenül.

- Keresek! – szólt ki a rendetlenségből a fiú.

- Mit? – Bankotsu bemászott a kupiba, többnyire rongyok és dobozok halmazának tetején egyensúlyozott.

- Meg is van! – Jakotsu egy dobozt csapott a hóna alá, másik kezével magához ölelte a macskát, aki nyekkenve, majd szóban panaszkodva tűrte ezt. Jakotsu a hálószobába sétált, orrával megnyomta a villanykapcsolót, majd ágya mellé térdelt, a macskát a paplanra, a dobozt a földre helyezte.

Bankotsu lekukkantott az ágyról, egy közönséges cipősdobozt látott benne egy puha, kék-fekete csíkos szétszaggatott anyaggal, ami valaha talán egy kabát lehetett, de ezt már aligha állapítaná meg bárki is.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte Bankotsu összehúzott szemmel, orra önkéntelenül is az elpakolt szagot szimatolta.

- Ágy! –sugárzott Jakotsu – Gyere! – Bankotsu ismét csak azt érezte, hogy lábai eltávolodnak a talajtól. Két mellső lába alatt Jakotsu kezei erősen tartották, ő csak a hátsókat húzta fel mereven, jó macskához illően.

A dobozban landolt.

- Miért?

- A ciculik szeretnek dobozban aludni, nem? Itt alszol mellettem, jó?

- Öhm… - Bankotsu nem akarta közölni, hogy még életében nem aludt dobozban. Egyszer ezt is el kell kezdeni.

- Puha?

- Aha…

Bankotsu felpillantott a fiúra, aki a parkettán térdelt. A három órás séta, és az ágyakció után már nem akadtak kétségei afelől, hogy a fiút kezeltetni kellene.

- Hm?

- Igen?

- Megint úgy néztél, mint egy elmebetegre.

- Ugyan! Képzelődsz. Miért lennél elmebeteg? Teljesen normális dolog, hogy ágyat akarsz nekem készíteni… - élcelődött a macska, de a fiú nem vehette észre, mert megpaskolta a kandúr feje búbját és kivonult vacsorázni.

* * *

A kandúr némán szedte a levegőt, szőrös teste felpúposodott, majd visszasüllyedt. A dobozban kuksolt, összegömbölyödve. Élvezte, hogy gerince sokkal több irányba és jobban hajlik, mint azelőtt.

A sötét szobában, és egyáltalán az egész lakásban egyetlen apró fénypont sem világított, ő mégis, ha akár résnyire nyitotta szemeit már tisztán ki tudta venni az árnyékos sziluettek körvonalait. Hiszen macska. Ennek a képességnek jó hasznát venné úgy általában is.

A levegő fokozatosan fülledt, minden ablak csukva. Bankotsu mellett az ágyon Jakotsu hevert összekuporodva. A kandúr kinyújtotta lábait, begörbítette hátát, majd nesztelenül felkelt és az ágyra rugaszkodott. Tappancsai elsüllyedtek a takaróban, elnyomták még azt az icipicike zajt is, ami lépéseit kísérte.

A macska felkúszott egészen Jakotsu arcáig. Megállt előtte, és szemlélődés után letelepedett gondolkozni.

Látta a srácon, hogy nem normális, de ez nem baj. Szimpatikus volt neki, habár kicsit együgyű. Ötletei felülszárnyalták Bankotsu legvadabb elképzeléseit, és a fiú vakmerően belerohant volna bármibe, ha nem fogják vissza. Az a séta... De jó, hogy volt, aki kísérje szerencsétlen gyereket, a vesztébe rohant volna jópárszor. Ha valaki feldühíti és dühöngő gyilkos lesz belőle – mert igenis nagyon olyan az alkata – akkor talán első számú körözötté válhat.

Furcsának tűnhet, de éppen ez a személyiségrészlet vonzotta Bankotsut. Gyakorta szemlélte Jakotsut érdeklődő, nagyra nyílt szemekkel.

Megígérte magának, ha sikerül egyszer visszaváltoznia, nem fogja elfelejteni a fiút, talán még a kapcsolatot is tartja vele. Jó fej. De azt semmiképp nem mondja meg neki, hogy őrült. Az ilyen beszólásokra, ki tudja mit reagálna...

* * *

- Jakotsu! Jakotsu! Kelj fel! JAKOTSU!

- Hmm... Mi vaaan...?

A fiú kinyitva két csipás szemét egy kerek, kék szempárral találta szembe magát, aminek a tulajdonosa a mellkasán ugrándozott.

- Mit akarsz...?

- Átaludtad az ébresztőórádat!

- Ah, neeem... – Jakotsu megfordult, a macska legurult róla, a fiú pedig a fejére húzta takaróját.

- Reménytelen vagy... – morogta Bankotsu a földről.

- Milyen nap van...? – kérdezte Jakotsu tompán a takaró alól.

- Nemtudom. Valami hétköznap...

- A fenébe! Azt hittem szombat van!

Jakotsu felpattant, kiviharzott a fürdőbe, majd előkerült fürdőköpenyben és sminkben, és a konyhában szerveszkedett. Bankotsu éber tekintettel követte a kómásan, néhol egy-egy szekrénynek nekiütődő fiút, aki először egy tojást ejtett a földre, aztán a tejet locsolta ki, majd Bankotsu kuncogása közben eltört egy bögrét is.

Jakotsu leült egy székre megdörzsölte homlokát, majd megpróbálta még egyszer. Ezúttal sikeresen hat tojást ütött egy serpenyőbe, a házat se gyújtotta fel a gázzal, és még véletlenül sem égette meg a kezét.

Egy tányér rántottával ült asztalhoz, Bankotsu figyelmétől kísérve.

A macska körbejárta párszor az étkező fiút, dörgölőzött, meg dorombolt.

- Csak nem kérsz belőle...?

- doromb

- Nem is tudtam, hogy a macskák természetes eledele a rántotta... – Jakotsu egy kis darab tojást csúsztatott egy lapostányérra és a földre helyezte. Bankotsu egy gyors nyelvmozdulattal eltüntette, és ülve megnyalta szája szélét.

Pukkanás hallatszott, fehér ködtömeg jelent meg a tányér mellett a macskát körülvéve, majd lassan eloszlott. Jakotsu megrökönyödve meredt a macska hűlt helyére, szájában még ott volt a villa vége és egy falat tojásrántotta.

A kandúr helyén egy barna bőrű, alig tizenhat éves fiú ült törökülésben, kezei térdén. Fehér inget és farmert viselt, hosszú fekete haja befont copfban omlott a földre. Homlokán lila kereszt alakú tetoválás volt, mandulavágású kék szemei értetlenül bámulták az üres tányért.

Jakotsu lassan újra rágni kezdett, majd letette a villát a tányér mellé, és kihúzta magát. A fiú felpillantott rá, majd felkelt és megmozgatta tagjait. Jakotsu az összes mozdulatot olyan árgus szemekkel figyelte, mintha a srác rögtön nyávogni kezdene.

A nyávogás elmaradt, helyette megszólalt a mély, kissé pösze hang, ezúttal fül és bajuszmozgatás nélkül.

- Hát, azt hiszem... Sikerült.

Jakotsu nem tudott szóhoz jutni, Bankotsu nem mert a hatalmas fekete tekintetbe nézni, inkább nyökögött valamit.

- Biztosan a rántottától van... Hiszen aznap is rántottát ettem, mikor Narakuvel reggeliztem... Öh... Valami... Baj van...?

Jakotsu egyértelműen furcsán bámult rá. Majd lecsapta két tenyerét az asztalra és felpattant, de olyan hirtelen, hogy Bankotsu meghátrált, majdnem felrúgta a lapostányért.

- Mi van? – kérdezte a fiú. Jakotsu kilépett az asztal mögül, majd hirtelen elvigyorodott és sugárzó arccal megállapította:

- Hogy te milyen helyes vagy!

- Ó, kösz... – Bankotsu gyanakvóan húzta ki magát, de nem volt elég elővigyázatos. Jakotsu egy sikollyal rávetette magát, épphogy ki tudott csúszni a markából.

- Mi a fene ütött beléd? – kiáltotta Bankotsu.

- Gyere ide Bankotsu Cica...

- Hé! – Bankotsu behátrált a nappaliba, Jakotsu szemeiben a különös fénnyel követte. Bankotsu rájött, hogy lehet valaki szimpatikusan őrült, de attól még őrült!

- Hagyj békén! Ne... Mit akarsz?!

- Csak gyere ide! – A megszállottság egyértelmű jelei Bankotsut végső kijelentésekre ösztönözte:

- Ne gyere közelebb! Tudom, mit akarsz...

- Honnan...?

- Kitaláltam... – morgott Bankotsu, de rögtön felkiáltott, hogy a falnak ért a háta – Jakotsu, állj ott meg! Eszement őrült! Te nem vagy normális!

- Tudooom! – Jakotsu a fiúra vetette magát, szorosan átölelte és egy cuppanós puszit nyomott az orcájára, hogy ottmaradt egy rúzsfolt.


End file.
